This application develops a Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) for Health Disparities Research on Chronic Disease Prevention within the DHHS-defined Region 5 titled The Flint Center for Health Equity Solutions (FCHES). The TCC targets its initial behavioral health and healthy living activities within Flint, Michigan, with plans to extend the scope and reach of Center activities more generally across the state and nation. Our long-range goal is to eliminate disparities in physical and behavioral health developing, implementing and disseminating community-based multilevel interventions and creating sustainable health equity solutions in partnership with a broad cross-section of multi-sectorial stakeholders. The Dissemination and Implementation Science Core will conduct both research dissemination (defined as use of active approaches to spreading research findings about evidence-based interventions to the target audience via determined channels using planned strategies) and dissemination and implementation (D/I) research (defined as the study of methods to disseminate and promote the integration of research findings and evidence into healthcare policy and practice). In other words, the Core will identify, develop effective methods, systems, infrastructures, and strategies to widely disseminate research findings and also contribute to scientific knowledge about how to overcome barriers to the adoption, integration, and sustainment of evidence-based multilevel interventions, particularly those examined in Center research projects. Aim 1 is to convert each Center research project into a Hybrid Type I effectiveness-implementation study by conducting a mixed- method, multi-stakeholder process evaluation of multilevel intervention training and delivery. This includes examining facilitators and barriers of implementation in these studies to help design future scale-up strategies. Aim 2 is to keep stakeholders and Consortium partners informed of all Center activities, including needs and capacity assessments, ongoing research, and research findings. Aim 3 is to: (a) Use D/I theory and research evidence to develop dissemination materials and strategies; (b) Develop and widely disseminate tailored, culturally sensitive community, state, and system-level materials resulting from Center activities; and (c) Conduct D/I research on the reach and impact of dissemination efforts on stakeholders and target communities. Aim 4 is to: (a) Use D/I theory and research evidence to develop policy-change strategies; (b) Develop strategies to use Center research findings and program activities to inform policy change and then follow through on policy initiatives; and (c) Conduct D/I research on the reach and impact of policy efforts. Aim 5 is to train regional stakeholders in policy advocacy and effective communication of research findings. Aim 6 is to: (a) Assess and analyze why various Flint-area health promotion efforts have or have not been sustained: and then (b) put these findings into practice to sustain Center projects and related community health efforts.